


we creep about the floor to indulge like rats

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: NeroV Week 2019 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Dominatrix, Dominatrix V (Devil May Cry), Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repost From Another Account, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, V is his own character, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: In an apartment far out in the outskirts of Redgrave, there's an apartment that holds a room, covered in dark purple furnishings, a silk sheeted bed and a human with three demonic pets.--Bingo Prompt: Tentacles--repost





	we creep about the floor to indulge like rats

In an apartment far out in the outskirts of Redgrave, there's an apartment that holds a room, covered in dark purple furnishings, a silk sheeted bed and a human with three demonic pets.

It's where Nero finds himself now, tugging at the tentacles that hold his wrists and shaking. They don't loosen, Nightmare holding him in place; if anything, they tighten their grip on him and it makes Nero whimper. The tentacles that were curling and moving around his legs retreat, gripping his ankles and forcing his legs apart.

He can feel V's gaze on him, watching him like he's a piece of meat and his cock strains against the cock cage he's been put into.

He doesn't remember how many times he's been in this room, in some form of restraint under the human's control. The amount of times V's familiars have had their way with him have blurred together. The amount of times he's gone home barely able to stand have raised eyebrows but no one ever asked - thankfully. Nero doesn't know how to explain his addiction to this dominatrix and his methods.

V's cane slaps hard across his spine and Nero yelps, shaking.

"Did I say you could look at me?"

Nero didn't realise he'd turned his head to stare at the man by his side and he shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "No, Sir."

Another slap. Nero moans and shivers.

"I don't recall saying you could talk either."

Nero shivers, the human's deep voice echoing in his ears. It seemed to coat his skin like velvet and Nero panted softly. He twists against the restraints on his wrists again, pinned against the small of his back, and the demon holding him let's out a noise.

V's fingers trail across Nero's spine and he shivers again.

"You've never gotten to play with Nightmare before, have you?"

Nero shakes his head, forcing himself to keep his eyes shut as he hears V walk away from the bed. He aches to look, to watch the man as he commands the room, but he doesn't dare.

"Nightmare doesn't like it when his prey struggles. The more you struggle, the worse off you'll be. You should know how demons work by now," V's fingers curl around his chin and Nero whimpers as his head is forced up. "You should know... You're part of them are you not? It's why you come here week after week, begging to be made my prey, or are you more pathetic than I thought you were?"

Nero whimpers and shakes his head. His cock twitches as best it can and he shudders.

His shoulders ache from the position he's been in for god knows how long, his thighs are quivering and he needs something. He needs something desperately.

"Please."

A hand connects with Nero's cheek and he gasps. The demon behind him let's out a noise and the restraints tighten even more; any tighter and Nero is sure that the blood supply to his wrists and feet will be cut. He pants and hangs his head.

"Do I have to retrain you like the bitch you are?" V's nails dig into Nero's skin as he's grasped by the chin again. "Look at me."

Nero takes a moment to process the command but flickers his eyes open. His vision is blurry, frustrated tears forming, but he makes eye contact. V nods softly and leans down. "I shouldn't reward you when you can't even follow simple commands, but..."

V drifts off and presses a kiss to Nero's lips. Nero's mouth drops open and V forces his tongue inside. Nero whimpers and curls his tongue as best he can, meeting V's before he withdraws. Instead, he closes his mouth as best he can and sucks on V's tongue, drawing a moan from the dominatrix before he pulls back. There's a frown on V's face and Nero knows what's coming.

He stands and Nero braces his back, gritting his teeth.

The cold cane connects and Nero hisses.

"O-One."

It comes again, and Nero can barely count. His mind is slipping from his own control and he works on autopilot. The numbers fall out of his mouth until he gets to ten and then the cane stops.

V's hand gently rubs over the forming welts and he sighs. "You are being a pain today, hm? Chasing after me as if you have the right. I should throw you out now and make you beg to come back next week. You're worse than a stray dog."

There's a sharp spank to his ass and Nero bites his bottom lip, sniffing. He forces the moan from escaping his lips and shivers again.

He's so painfully wound up, turned on; his cock is begging to stand up, to be free and become erect but he knows V won't let him for a while. His body aches from being forced onto his knees for so long and he quivers a moment.

"S-Sir."

"Hm?"

"Please let me move, Sir."

V's hands are immediately there, helping him lean back. The tentacles around his ankles disappear and V helps him to sit and stretch his legs, hearing the plea in Nero's voice. He helps rub some blood flow back but it hurts; the contact feels so good Nero can't stop the moans that fall from his lips.

V chuckles softly and then leans back. "What's your colour, Nero?"

"Amber. Amber, I just need a moment." He opens his eyes and V nods. He doesn't change the scene, he doesn't have Nightmare fully retreat and his arms are kept behind his back tight. V stands and fetches the water bottle from the night stand, holding it up. Nero sips from it greedily and V gently strokes his hair as he does.

Nero carefully pulls away from the bottle and swallows. "How long?"

"You've been in the cock cage for an hour and a half, restraints for half an hour. Do you want a break?"

Nero nods and the tentacles immediately unwrap and slither off his arms. Nero's body aches; the constant whipping of the cane has made his back itch slightly, his jaw still saw from being help open whilst Shadow fucked it. His nipples ached from the electrostimulation from the damn bird.

But Nero loves it. Its filthy and rough and so dark but it fills a part of him that he's never been able to fulfill, to fully satisfy.

V sits on the bed and gently pulls Nero into his lap, cradling him. He reaches for the key to the cage that hangs around his neck and Nero shakes his head. "No... No I just need to move my arms."

V nods and holds Nero tight against his chest, rocking him gently. His cock aches, his sack painful, but he ignores it, letting V help him drink more water.

"How's your back?"

"It's fine, I'll be fine."

V nods again and strokes his hand through Nero's hair. He chases the movement and V lets him.

Nero loves small moments like this; he adores the way V cares for him, how he spends the time to make sure he's okay, that he's safe. He craves it, craves for someone to care for him like this on a daily basis; someone who makes the horrors he's seen disappear from his mind completely.

Nero stiffens and sits up before he can fall too deep into a sub high, forces himself to pull away from V to kneel on the bed.

"Colour, Nero."

"Green, Sir."

V clicks his fingers and immediately, the tentacles wrap around him again, pulling him into restraints. Nero licks his lips and strains to listen to what V is doing. His footsteps are quiet, softened by the thick purple carpet on the floor of his room. Nero wants to look, badly wants to strain his neck around and watch the elven looking man walk around - Nightmare seems to sense how he thinks of breaking the rules as a tentacle wraps gently around his throat.

Nero swallows at the pressure, digging into his Adam's apple and making it drag whenever he swallows. Nero shivers, his cock aching even more at the pressure.

"Nightmare. Breed him."

Nero is pulled upwards, making him gasp. He's positioned with the small of his back resting against the mattress, legs spread as wide as Nightmare can spread them. Another tentacle fully wraps around Nero's wrists, keeping them pinned to his back as they wrap around his chest to keep them in place. He's leant back enough so that V can see his asshole and he shivers.

A tentacle pushed its way into Nero's mouth and he chokes before groaning. The appendage writhes in his mouth, curling and twisting to help Nero adust to the new sensation.

Nero nods and closes his eyes and then screams against the tentacle in his mouth as two push inside of him.

They're thicker than what he expected, bulbous and they make the rim of his hole ache. He feels so full, like he might burst and his thighs shake. He closes his eyes tightly as he feels then start moving; they push against every sweet spot inside of him. They wrap and curl around his prostate and his eyes fly open, panting as best he can.

V is watching them, almost disinterested, eyes focused on the tentacles inside of him. Nero struggles, gasping as best he can as the tentacles squeeze his prostate. Tears form in his eyes and he whimpers as best he can. He can feel his cock leaking, being milked by the demon and he bucks his hips weakly. Immediately, Nightmare wraps another tendril of his skin around Nero's waist, restricting any movement and Nero sobs as best he can with the tentacle moving against the back of his throat.

Tears flow down his face; he's never been this overwhelmed before, so painfully hard but not even erect, so sore and oversensitive but nowhere near satisfied.

V's eyes bore into his own and he begs, he begs with his eyes as best he can. He doesn't even know what he's begging for, but V knows.

"Cum and we can get that cage off you." V shifts and Nero dares to glance down to see the erection pressing against V's trousers. "That's right, you're putting on such a good show... But not quite good enough."

Nero whimpers and tilts his head back, closing his eyes. He lets the sensations overpower his senses, desperate to chase his orgasm; he's desperate to make V proud.

That's the last push he needs and he yells, choking on his own sound, as it hits him like a freight train. He can't get enough oxygen into his lungs through his nose and he thinks this might be how he dies - tentacles in his ass and throat with a pathetic orgasm that does nothing for him.

Then he drops onto the bed, gasping for air through his suddenly unobstructed mouth. He's empty, so empty, and he chokes back more tears as V kneels over him. "Nero. Nero, sweetheart."

Nero presses his cheek into the hand V is cupping against his skin and hiccups. He offers a shaky smile and V leans down to brush his lips against Nero's forehead. It's faint and they're gone before Nero can really register the feeling but then he moans - V's taking the key for the cage from round his neck.

He leans up on his shaking arms to watch; there's cum roped across the floor and a few spatters on V's trousers where he must have rushed over. It's a mess but then the cage is off and Nero can't help but buck his hips and moan as it stiffens up immediately.

V leans down and Nero surges up, panting and trying to chase his lips. V smiles softly and easily pushes his weakened body to the sheets. "Wait."

Nero bit into his lip and lifted his hands, wrapping his fingers around V's slender wrists. A rush overwhelms him as he remembers just how skinny, how tiny V is. He could break him right now, could rip the dominatrix limb by limb; his own weak prey has so much power over him and he could devour him. His fingers tense a little and he doesn't miss the small shiver that slips down V's spine.

That's what makes this work so well; Nero has a visceral need to not be in control, to not have to lead and to be protect. V gets his rushes from being in danger, to being in control but knowing with a simple flick of a client's wrist, he'd merely crumple. They feed each others dark desires; Nero makes a mental note to discuss him fighting back next week, to feed V's fear. He should look after V's kinks more than focusing on his own needs sometimes; it's an idea he's new to but he wants to make V feel as good as he makes Nero feel.

Nero groans and leans his head up as well as he can. V indulges him this time, kissing him slowly as he grinds his hips.

The cool leather restraining V's erection, rubbing against his own makes Nero gasp and throw his head back. V gently wipes the tears from his eyes and keeps his calm, calculated movement up. "Colour, Nero."

Nero can't move his tongue for a moment, has to remember how to move his lips. "Green. Green."

V makes a noise of approval and Nero melts further. The grinding stops and V's hands move from Nero's shoulders. He hesitates before carefully propping himself up on his elbows. V nods, letting Nero know he can, that he won't be punished, and he settles.

He watches as V gropes himself, palming softly over the leather and stares at the faces he makes. There's something so serene about this, every week, watching V come apart by his own hand. How his cheeks flush and his lips part with almost silent gasps, how his eyes flutter close and then squeeze as he catches his own tip.

Nero sighs, aching to touch but not wanting to face the cane again. He's so close to getting V, he can't risk losing out this week.

"I think I'm going to need some help this time, baby boy."

Heat pools in Nero's gut and he nods. V lifts himself off of Nero, sitting on the bed and Nero scrambles to the floor. He settles between V's legs and waits patiently. V chuckles and runs a hand through Nero's hair, unbuckling his trousers with the other.

Nero leans back slightly so V can stand and pull them off and Nero can only moan watching his cock spring free. His mouth waters and his own cock aches, pulses.

He forces himself to wait, shaking on his hands and knees as V sits back down and positions himself. He wants nothing more than to sweep in and wrap his lips around V, to make him lose control and make him hit an orgasm high but he can't touch without permission. He forces the feral, horny side of himself down and bites his lip.

V chuckles again and leans back. "Come on, sweetheart."

Nero descends on him. V groans, low in his throat, as Nero wraps his lips around him, gently tounging his slit. V's hand fists in his hair and Nero moans. It causes V to buck his hips slightly and Nero takes the opportunity to slide down further.

"Fuck."

It's hushed but hearing V lose his control over himself for a moment makes something inside Nero click. He pulls off and moves to lick up V's shaft, wrapping a hand around the base to squeeze and jerk before he moves to start bobbing his head again.

The noises V makes are heaven. They're the poems he loves so much. They're the sound of angels, Nero could swear, and he almost laughs at the thought of an angel being seen like this with a half demon like himself.

"Hand."

Nero groans and pulls up enough to glare at V as he brings his spare hand up to rest on V's knee. He'd been close to jerking himself, to getting a few movements in. V responds merely with an all knowing smile. "Suck."

Nero wants to say no, to demand his own release first, the demon in him getting tired of the demands but the command coils around his gut. Nero returns to sucking and bobbing his head, nipping at sensitive skin with his sharpened teeth and V groans.

He grips Nero's hair and thrust upwards. Nero falls pliant, letting his mouth be used for whatever V wants. He chokes a little when the tip hits the back of his throat and then he's pulled off.

Nero makes eye contact, shivering, and sees how unhinged the human's eyes are. He's getting closer and Nero aches.

He doesn't wait for the command to get on the bed, to straddle V. He scrambles up and plants a leg either side of the human and V smiles. "Such a good boy."

Nero shakes and whimpers, tries to kiss, but V pulls back.

The tip of V's cock catches against his ass and Nero whimpers, pushes back. He's losing any last semblance of control he had left - the only thing Nero wants is release. His release. V's release. He's desperate for his orgasm high, he's desparte to feel V fill him up.

V wastes no time; part of Nero leaps when he feels V's hands move, lining them up. He knows and he cares, he cares about Nero, he wants Nero to feel as good as he can - and then he's pushing inside and Nero cries out.

He's been stretched throughout the night and V wastes no time in yanking Nero down to sit in his lap.

Nero feels a hot spike of shame in his chest as he starts crying, shaking and sobbing, begs falling over each other in his rush to get them out. V sucks his neck and thrusts up, driving hard into Nero's prostate and he sobs harder. He links his arms around V's shoulders and drives down to meet him.

It hurts; his nerves are screaming, they're oversensitive and abused, his prostate aches, but he doesn't care; it feels too damn good for him to care.

V grunts and bites into Nero's shoulder, sucking and nipping his way along it and Nero shakes.

A hand disappears from his hips and his cock is tugged and scratched lightly and Nero screams.

Everything goes white and red hot. His cock hurts cumming so hard, so violently but then he can feel the warmth filling him as V fucks into his own orgasm.

He's still crying when V lays him down and pulls out.

He sobs and tries to breathe and V shushes him gently, kissing across his face, his lips, his eyelids. It takes a while, but V laying on top of Nero, wrapping his arms around him helps him ground. He hiccups and draws in breaths through gritted teeth and buries his face in V's hair.

"You're okay, Nero, you're okay. I've got you. You're safe, you're safe, I'm right here with you."

Nero wraps his arms tightly around V's waist, shaking. Another weight settling next to him makes him jump and Nero peers. Shadow is resting beside them both, protectively, and it leans up to nuzzle his face.

Nero manages to lift an arm to curl in the demon's fur. V's hand starts stroking through his hair. His breathing eases slightly and he sniffles a little.

"I'm. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly." V slowly sits up and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "You've nothing to be sorry for. You came here for exacrly this, Nero, don't feel like you need to apologise."

Nero nods, weakly, and V stands up. Shadow curls up against him, head on his stomach and Nero gently strokes them. He watches V wrap a dressing gown around himself and then disappear out the playroom and he sighs. He lays there in silence, eyes slipping closed as he's lulled to sleep by the demon's breathing.

"No."

The weight of Shadow is gone and Nero tilts his head to peer at V.

"You can't sleep yet, Nero."

Nero grunts and sits up, slowly and wincing, as V sits down with a sandwich and some water. "Right, aftercare."

V smiles and gently rubs Nero's knee as he takes the water, gulping it down. His throat aches and begs for more after he's finished and when he brings the glass down, V is pointing to another bottle of water on the bedside table. Nero downs it as well before sighing. V takes the bottle, holding out the sandwich plate and Nero takes it. He doesn't know how he eats it so quickly, pausing only for a moment when V chuckles at him.

When he finishes, V presses a soft kiss to his temple before taking the plate. "Come on, spare bedroom."

Nero nods and V helps him shuffle to the edge of the bed. As he stands, he's not sure if his legs can hold him. V immediately supports him, hooking his shoulder under Nero's armpit and helping him stumble forward.

"You're stronger than I remember. How's your back doing?"

"It's getting much better with my physio therapy. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Don't worry, I can support you without hurting it."

Nero nods and lets himself be led out the door and through the hallway, down to another room. The bedroom is much different to the playroom - the dark colours and themes are completely gone. It's painted pastel blue with a matching furniture colour and matching bed and curtain spreads. It feels homely, relaxing and Nero smiles.

V helps him sit down with another soft kiss to his forehead. "On your stomach, I have to tend to your welts."

Nero nods and swallows before he lays down, rolling over onto his front. He folds his hands under his head and sighs. V's hands are cool against his heated skin and Nero squirms softly. "Feels good."

V laughs softly. "Yeah? My skin temperature is lower than yours, do you want me to warm them up or cool them at all?"

Nero shakes his head. "Feels good like that."

"Okay." V's hand stops moving and he leans down, pressing a kiss to Nero's spine. "Some of these aren't healing as quickly as they should, I'm going to put some salve on them, okay?"

Nero nods and V shifts to open a drawer. Nero turns his head, watching as V delicately squeezes salve onto his fingers before focusing on ever so gently rubbing the cream in. Nero bites back the urge to hiss and closes his eyes, letting V take care of him.

"How was the change between my talk? Going from derogatory to sweet once you were out of restraints?"

Nero nods. "I like it. Makes time between us two slightly more special."

V presses another kiss to Nero's shoulder. "I don't have any other clients tonight so you can stay here for the night. Rest up. Tonight was a lot for you."

Nero nods and closes his eyes, letting V finish rubbing cream into him.

"V, I'm sleepy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Strung out, exhausted, satisfied."

V chuckles. "Mentally, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm not stuck in sub space. You're a sexual partner tending to my wounds from BDSM play, not my dominatrix."

"Good."

V stands up and carefully pulls the duvet up around Nero's shoulders. "Try not to rest on your back. I need to go clean the playroom, rest well, Nero."

Nero leans up for a moment and blinks. "Wait, V?"

V turns to look back, already stood in the doorway. "Mm?"

"I know it's... Sort of against protocol but would you... Sleep in here with me tonight?"

V purses his lips before nibbling on his bottom lip for a moment. Nero chews the inside of his cheek before smiling when V nods. "Only tonight and only because you've gone through a lot you normally wouldn't."

"Thank you."

V nods and disappears, turning the light off as he does and Nero settles back down against the pillows. He lets his heavy eyes finally close, sighing softly. His body finally relaxes, bruised and broken and sore, nerves twitching. He takes a moment to get comfortable, curling up on his side before he finally starts feeling the gentle lull of sleep pulling at his mind.

He wakes up for a moment when he feels the bed dip, panic overwhelming him suddenly before he feels a gentle hand on his waist. It's V, slipping into the bed and laying as close to his back as he dares.

Nero makes a noise and rolls over, pushing himself against V's chest. V doesn't move for a moment before he holds Nero close. "Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you up."

V's hand curls in his hair, gently scratching at Nero's scalp and, needs satisfied and chest warmed, he lets the feeling entice him back to sleep.


End file.
